


What Changed?

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Norman Reedus x Reader | Smut Warning | 18+ Only | NFSWSummary: This was an idea that came to me. The Reader and Norman are fuck buddies with a casual relationship. One night he comes over and stays over. The next day he is acting very strange toward her until he finally tells her that he wants her and only her. A mix of rough smut and sweet, loving smut.





	What Changed?

You awoke to the sound of your phone buzzing and lighting up beside you on your nightstand.

Your eyes opened and you looked over at it with a harsh wince. You forced your body to turn over and you grabbed your phone.

It was a text message. You looked at the time. It was 2 a.m. You opened the text message and smiled.

Norman.

What are you doing?

You grinned and typed back to him.

Nothing. What are you doing?

You sat up and back against your headboard as you watched him typing back to you with pure happy want.

Thinkin’ about that amazing body of yours.

You laughed and typed quickly back.

Yeah? What about it?

You swayed your legs back and forth, squeezing your thighs together tightly as you flirted with him.

I’m so fucking hard thinking about fucking you. Can I come over?

You smiled, your nipples instantly hardening and your pussy getting wet as you quickly wrote back.

Straight to the point huh? Get over here and fuck me then.

You bit your lip with a lustful smile as you hit send.

Only seconds later you heard a loud knock on your door.

You set your phone down on the nightstand and pulled the covers off of you, walking out of your room and to the door. You looked through the peephole and saw Norman standing there, impatiently waiting for you to answer.

You smiled and unlocked and unopen the door, looking over at him as you peeked your head out.

He looked you up and down and smirked, getting even harder as he saw you in just your short tee and your white panties. His eyes ran to your hard nipples protruding through your tee and his hand ran up and pushed the door open. He walked into the room, smirking cockily as he watched you stumble backward with that look in your eyes that told him you wanted anything and everything from him that he wanted to give you.

He turned around and quickly shut and locked the door. Turning back toward you with a dangerous, cocky smile.

He walked into your body, pressing his core against yours, gripping your hips possessively. His lips were just inches away from yours as he looked down into your beautiful eyes.

You smiled and nudged your nose up onto his as you leaned into him and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“What are you doin’ here?” you asked with a smile as you feign innocence.

He smiled and chuckled a little, grabbing your hand dominantly and walking you two hastily back into your bedroom.

He slammed the door shut once you were both inside and walked you over to the edge of the bed.

He didn’t answer you, he just glared deep into your eyes and his hands went to the hem of your panties, pushing them down and dropping them to the floor. His hands ran up and ripped your shirt off of you.

You giggled happily and brought your hands up into the air so that he could. He looked down at your beautiful breasts and gripped at them roughly a few times before using them to push you back onto the bed.

You fell happily onto the springs, knowing just what heaven you were in store for. You watched as he swiftly undid his belt. You could tell he was so fucking horny, with no other thought in his head aside from being inside you. It turned you on beyond belief how much he loved to fuck you.

He glared your body down as if it had done you wrong somehow, and he wanted revenge.

He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pushing them to his feet. He kicked out of his boots and jeans, quickly ripping his shirt off and fully undressing himself in mere seconds.

He gripped his cock, softly rubbing it up and down as he watched you quickly turn over onto all fours, your ass towards him. He walked over and slapped your ass with approval.

He leaned down and whispered into your ear.

“That’s right you know what I like, don’t you?” he purred appreciatively as he slowly ran his fingers up and down your folds.

“Oh, god! Yes!” you whimpered, looking up at him with pure need as you started to slowly pant for his cock.

He angled his cock and gripped your hips quickly thrusting into your hilt, holding himself there.

“Oh, fuck!” you cried out happily, gripping the sheets in front of you as you awaited the amazing fuck he always gave you.

He hit into you swiftly and deep, not even bothering to tease you. He was so fucking horny he couldn’t stand it.

“Oh, fuck!! Norman?!!” you cried out in pure wild abandon as you let him push and pull your pussy onto that amazing cock of his, rocking swiftly back onto it to match his rhythm.

“Such a good fuckin girl!! Always take it so fucking good!” he groaned in happy awe as he watched his cock slide in and out of your pussy with more ease as you got so fucking wet for him so fast.

He fucked you so hard you could barely make a sound as you whimpered in pure happy, amazement. You had never known any man to fuck you like the one inside you right now.

He looked over at you whimpering uncontrollably with hard eyes.

Your eyes were closed with a happy smile on your face as he rode you to heaven.

He gripped your hips and pinned them to his, jackhammering a few times into your hilt.

“Oh, yeah!!” you cried out, as he hit your spot so fucking hard and fast.

“Yeah…Why don’t ya cum for this cock like you know you want to, Y/N,” he groaned, giving you all he had while simultaneously trying to hold out until you came for him.

He held your hips into place into his and swiftly started to hit into your spot, watching you cry out again in approval. So, he sped up his motion until his cock was slamming into yours with a perfect quick rhythm.

“Oh yeah….” You groaned, gripping the sheets harder beneath you as you felt your high coming.

He knew that look all too well. He knew you were close. So, he pushed deeper into you and sped up even more, as fast as he could until you cried out and came so fast and hard for his cock.

“Oh, FUCK!! Yes!!” you cried out and then whimpered, convulsing happily around his cock as it fucked you so fucking good.

Norman smacked your ass in silent approval before pinning your hips back into his again and jackhammering as fast and harshly as he could into you until he jackhammered into you and came deep inside you.

“Fuck!! Take that cock so fucking good!!” Norman cried out, smacking your ass absentmindedly again as he slammed his cock inside you and came so hard and fast.

You groaned happily at the feeling, trying to control your breathing as he pinned himself inside you.

After a moment or two, he slowly pushed and pulled his cock in and out of you a few more times, savoring the feeling.

“Mmm…Love this fucking pussy,” he groaned as if to himself as he enjoyed you for a few more seconds.

You still had your eyes closed and your fingers clenched to the sheet as you bit your lip and quietly moaned at the way his cock always made you feel, especially after making you orgasm so fucking good.

After a few more hits he pulled his cock out of you. He brought his hands to your ass and slowly ran his hands up and down it, admiring how gorgeous it was as he slowly panted away his amazing high.

You looked back at him, still in position with a happy smile, biting your lip as you took his gorgeous, sweaty body into your memory.

He pulled out of you and brought his hands up your back to your shoulders, pushing you softly down onto the bed.

You obeyed, crawling up the bed and laying down on the bed in front of you on your stomach.

He slowly brought his hands up your ass to your shoulders, straddling you as he started to massage your back. He started on the lower back and worked his way up, in between leaving hot kisses up and down it.

“Mmm…That feels so good,” you moaned, closing your eyes and smiling to yourself as you enjoyed his amazing touch.

Soon he was leaning his whole body over yours and his hands ran to your sides. He slid them up your sides and pushed them down over both your naked breasts.

“Mmm…Love these beautiful breasts of yours, Y/N,” growled into your ear as he roughly massaged them and started to kiss your neck again.

“Oh, Norman…” you whimpered happily at his touch, already getting turned on for him again. He tended to have that effect on you, no matter how hard you tried to deny it.

He growled into your ear, knowing what that look on your face meant, “Let’s pick this up in the morning. Ya got me all warn out now.”

“Me or the whiskey you had to drink tonight?” you asked with a knowing smile on your lips, your eyes still closed as you tried to drink every second of this sensation of him in, purely.

He chuckled into your ear.

“Alright, both,” he said, kissing up and down your neck appreciatively and massaging your breasts a few more times. When he was done, he kissed your neck one more time and pulled his hands off your breasts and out from under you. He planked his body over yours long enough to climb over you and lay on the spot beside you, on his back and his head securely on the pillow beneath him.

You opened your eyes and watched him put his right arm over his eyes to shield them from any light. He closed his eyes, already falling asleep as the sex and the booze hit him.

“Night, Y/N,” he said easily and then nestled into your bed a few times before drifting off to sleep.

You looked over at him, saddened but at the same time fulfilled.

“Night, Norman,” you said in a whisper.

You turned around and grabbed the sheet below your feet and pulled it up over both of you. You reached over and turned off the lamp that was on the nightstand beside you. Now only the moonlight shone in through the partially open blinds, illuminating the bed and Norman just enough to see him.

You turned on your side, looking over at him as he fell asleep with confused happiness in your heart.

You and Norman had been friends with benefits for a couple of months now. You had been eager to start it because…well because look at him! And at the time you didn’t think you wanted anything too serious either. But as time went on the more you started to fall for him. You kept it at bay. You knew it could never happen.

He had made it very clear to you what you were in his life, a hookup and nothing more. This is how it usually happened. He showed up at any hour of the day or night and took you just how he liked. The sex was fucking amazing! But the longer it went on you wondered what this would all become. Would you stay like this forever? Never having everything in a man? Just sex? And if so, would you be okay with that?

You looked over at him sleeping with curiosity, settling into your pillow as you peered over at him with question. Maybe you should be happy he felt so comfortable with you. You just didn’t think this would be anything more. Tomorrow he will fuck you again and then be gone again. Just like always.

This made you feel a pang of sadness that you never wanted to feel. You looked over at him with drowsy eyes, trying to remind yourself that you were lucky to have this man in any way you could. You closed your eyes, trying to shut off your feelings off and tried to fall asleep for the night with the man you longed for so close, yet so far away from you…

\-----

You awoke the next morning with a confused look on your face as you heard banging somewhere in the distance. Your eyes hit the sunlight and you groaned, bringing your hand to your eyes, trying to shield it from your eyes.

You heard the same clanging noise again and looked over to notice Norman was gone and your bedroom door open. You got up and went to your closet, quickly wrapping your silk robe around you and tying it securely shut.

You walked slowly to your bedroom door and peeked out of it down the hall.

You could hear music softly playing in the kitchen and then heard Norman singing along with it.

You smiled to yourself with happy confusion as you slowly made your way down the hallway to your kitchen. You again peeked around the doorway and smiled at the sight.

There was Norman standing at the stove flipping a pancake and singing softly to himself. He was barefoot, no shirt, and only wearing his black jeans as he cooked. He muttered under his breath and quickly rushed over to the sizzling pan of bacon to quickly turn the strips over. He turned the heat down so he wouldn’t burn it, rushing to take the pancake off the stove, out of the skillet, and onto a plate which had several pancakes stacked onto it already.

“Well, this is certainly not what I thought I would wake up to this morning,” you said, walking into the kitchen and making yourself known.

Norman turned toward you at your voice, looking you over in your robe with a smile.

“How do you make everythin’ look so good, Y/N?” he asked, glaring you down with intent again as he looked you over.

You smiled, looking away a little self-consciously in the light of day. You played with your hair for a second, choosing not to answer that question and focus on this instead.

“So, what is this?” you asked, gesturing at the pancakes and bacon.

“What does it look like? It’s breakfast,” he said with a smile.

“Shit, hold on,” he said, walking over to turn the burner off for the bacon. He quickly pulled the bacon strips quickly out of the skillet and placed them each on another nearby plate.

“You made me breakfast?” you asked with a smile, trying to ignore what that did to your heartstrings.

He shrugged as he grabbed the plates of bacon and pancakes in each hand and looked over at you as he walked the plates to the nearby dining room table, which he had already set up with two plates and two glasses of milk.

“You were still asleep when I got up and I was hungry,” he said setting the plates of food down onto the center of the table.

He turned back around toward you and shook his hair out of his eyes with a sheepish smile as he slowly walked his body into yours.

“Plus, I figured I owed ya for last night. It was late, thanks for *havin’* me,” he said with a playful smirk at the end of his sentence, wrapping his arms around your waist and pulling you into him.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and looked up at him lovingly, unmasking your feelings for him.

He looked over at you quizzically at the look he had only seen a handful of times in you before.

You shook it off, looking away to compose yourself.

He stared at you with curiosity as he felt the look quicken his heart.

“Well, it looks great. Should we eat then?” you asked, looking innocently over at him again, all signs of that look now gone from your eyes.

He nodded, dropping his grip on you and gesturing you toward the table.

Norman watched you walk to the table and sit down, dishing yourself a pancake and bacon.

“So, you didn’t have any syrup. But I thought maybe you’d like to try somethin’ I like,” Norman said, walking over to the fridge and scanning the side door.

“Perfect,” he said to himself and grabbed a jar from the fridge and walked over to grab a spoon from your drawer.

You had to admit it was impressive how well he knew his way around your kitchen.

You grabbed a piece of bacon and started to munch on it, looking over at him with a curiously smile.

He showed you the jar as his hip slammed the silverware drawer shut.

“Raspberry Jelly?” you asked, looking over at him quizzically.

“Trust me, just try it,” he said, opening the jar and walking over to your plate.

“I think I’ve heard that before from you a few times,” you said with a sexy smirk on your face.

He locked eyes with yours and his own turned-on smirk came to his lips.

“And…Have I ever steered you wrong?” he asked, smirking wider knowing full well how much you loved all of the ways he had fucked you.

You laughed a little and shook your head, unable to unlock your eyes from his for a few seconds as you relived a few of the adventurous, to say the least, nights you had shared together.

He cleared his throat, trying not to get too aroused by that innocent, playful look in your eyes. You were so damn beautiful. He cleared his throat again and focused on breakfast.

You watched him spoon a few globs of jelly on top and spread it around your pancake.

He stepped back with the spoon in the jar in his hand.

“Try it,” he said, gesturing to you with his free hand.

You laughed a little at the determined look in his eye, realizing he wasn’t going anywhere until you tried it.

“Okay…Okay…” you said picking up your fork and cutting a piece and spearing it with your fork.

You brought it to your lips and looked up at him with another laugh.

“I feel like I’m being interrogated…Go!” you said and playfully pushed him a foot back.

He smiled, cocking his head to the side and returned your playful look, walking back and standing there patiently for you to take a bite.

You put it in your mouth and chewed it slowly, closing your eyes with delight as you did.

“Mmm…” you moaned happily, swallowing it down and then opening your eyes and bringing them back to his.

“It’s delicious,” you said smiling up at him as you watched his demeanor change. 

How the hell did you make everything so damn sexy? He wondered to himself as he shifted uncomfortably at his cock trying to rise for you.

You knew exactly what you were doing to him and you loved it. You turned to cut another piece, repeating your performance.

You looked over at him after you swallowed the second bite and smiled a knowing smile towards him.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” you asked with another playful smirk as you brought another piece of bacon to your lips to nibble on.

He nodded, coming back to reality and trying to avoid calming his cock down. He walked over and sat down across from you, scooting in his chair to the table and dishing himself up a pancake, putting jelly on his own and grabbing a few strips of bacon.

As he tried to focus on his food and not his hardon.

You slowly ran your foot up the inside of his thigh, finding his hard, clothed cock and slowly rubbed it up and down. 

His eyes immediately snapped to yours and he internally groaned at the look on your face as you toyed with him.

“Who knows maybe after breakfast I can swallow you down,” you said and took a long sip of your milk, bringing your foot down and back to the ground.

He loved how much you two could play off each other. You were the only woman he knew who was able to match him in nearly every way possible.

You turned your attention back to your plate, focusing on it and happily digging in.

Norman secretly couldn’t stand how you could just turn that want on and off. For men, it wasn’t so easy.

He adjusted in his chair, calming his cock with his hand under the table. After a minute he started in on his plate.

You two ate in peace for a few bites before Norman curiously looked over at you. 

“So, it’s Saturday,” Norman said, trying to act nonchalant as he looked curiously over at you and took a drink of milk.

You nodded, not taking your eyes off your food with a curious chuckle.

“Yes, it is indeed Saturday,” you said taking another bite and savoring it.

Norman shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took a bite of his bacon, chewing it as he looked curiously you over.

He swallowed and spoke again.

“So, do you have any plans?” he asked, his heart beating a little faster as he asked.

You searched your mind, your eyes still not coming back to his as you focused on your plate.

You swallowed and nodded.

“Actually, I do have plans to meet my sister tonight for dinner. She says she has some guy she wants me to meet. Blah…Blah…Blah…” you said, rolling your eyes at the thought of another boring blind date that would go absolutely nowhere.

Your sister had the worst taste in men you had ever seen.

“Oh,” Norman said with a stunned look on his face, trying to ignore the pang of hurt that flashed through him at your words.

He looked down, trying to focus on his food and not the strange sinking feeling he was feeling at the prospect of you with someone else.

You noticed his silence and the awkwardness that had suddenly filled the room.

“What?” you asked looking up at him quizzically again.

He was acting so weird.

He shrugged, leaning over to cut more of his pancake with a little bit more force now. Now it was his turn to not return his eyes to yours.

“Nothin’. So, where are ya goin’?” he asked with the tone of slight sarcasm in his voice as he pushed more food into his mouth.

He looked over at you, locking eyes with yours again, trying to act like it didn’t bother you.

His were angrier this time. But you didn’t notice as you looked down at your plate, swirling your last few bites in the leftover jelly that had spilled over onto it.

“That new Bistro that opened up? Jaques’ Bistro? I guess it’s just a few blocks from here,” you shrugged with apathy at the thought.

“And by the way? The fact that I don’t have to grab a cab and get free dinner is the ONLY reason I am going,” you said, looking over at him with a light laugh.

Norman dropped his fork and pushed his chair out, standing up and walking over to you. He pulled up your chin by his hand and you looked up at him confused again. But you knew he had something to say. So, you waited for him to say it.

He smiled softly for a second at your complete submission. He knew he had no right to tell you you couldn’t go out with anyone else. You two had been very specific on what this arrangement was. He would be a hypocrite if he did. But there was something inside him that burned with envy at the thought of you with another man.

You watched his inner wheels turn, emotions all over the place in his eyes, not knowing at all what he was thinking or feeling.

“Norman, what is it?” you asked, staying completely still for him and looking up at him with confused eyes.

He looked back into your eyes, shaking his hair back like a lion shaking his mane with resolve.

He stepped back dropping your chin and bringing his hands to the button of his pants.

You smiled slyly over at his hands as he unzipped them and pulled out his cock, shaking his thighs and making the pants fall to his ankles.

You looked up into his eyes with pure happy lust and waited for him to tell you what he wanted.

He looked over at you, gripping his throbbing cock, pumping it up and down a few times.

“What was that again about you swallowing me?” he asked, with a smirk, trying to cover his sadness with an orgasm. And you were always the best at that. You just didn’t know that yet.

You smiled and happily kneeled beneath him. You looked up at him with those beautiful doe eyes of yours as you slowly slid your hands up his thighs and to his cock.

“What a great way to finish off a nice, healthy breakfast,” you said with a smirk and the slowly and lightly ran the tip of your tongue teasingly around his tip as your hands pumped the base.

You suctioned lightly on his tip over and over, your tongue swirling around it every so often before his hand slammed into the back of your hair. He gripped it as yanked it back.

You looked up at him panting in pure bliss as he glared you down.

“Quit teasin’ Y/N,” he said, your tongue and his senses driving him wild.

You smiled and nodded, kissing the side of his shaft and slid your tongue all the way up it before pushing his cock deep into your throat.

His grip on your hair tightened as he started to slowly thrust into your mouth.

He closed his eyes as he felt the sensation, rocking his hips back and forth slowly as he enjoyed you.

“Oh, fuck, Y/N…You’re so fuckin’ good at that!” he nearly cried out in disbelief as you gave him everything you had right away, knowing he was so hard already.

Your mouth bobbed up and down his huge cock as far as it could. Meanwhile, your hands gripped and twisted the base of his cock, working in unison to give him exactly what he wanted.

You moaned happily at his words, speeding up on his cock at his behest.

He closed his eyes and thrust his cock in and out of that hot, wet mouth faster and with more purpose as he got used to your rhythm.

He brought both his hands down to hold the back of your head, fucking your mouth with determination as you brought him to the brink.

“Oh, fuck, girl…Just like that,” he growled hitting into you instinctually faster as he felt himself building.

You moaned, looking up at him happily as you bobbed your mouth up and down on his cock faster. You loved going down on him. You loved making him come undone so easily and so fast. It turned you on beyond belief to be able to do that to him. So, you gave him everything you had.

He gripped your hair tightly and snapped his eyes to yours as he hit into your mouth one more time and jackhammered into your throat, exploding his seed down it.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He growled lowly, looking down at you in disbelief as his amazing high ran through every cell in his body.

You moaned and happily swallowed every drop of him down, slowly pulling his cock out of your mouth when you were done. You looked down at his now spent cock with a happy smile, softly running your hands up and down his cock again a few more times before dropping your hands from him.

You kneeled back, looking up at him as you licked your lips, so ready for anything he wanted from you.

He panted away his high, softly massaging your hair as he looked over at you in disbelief of the pleasure you had given him.

“How was that?” you asked with a knowing smile as you reached your hand up to him.

He huffed and pulled you up into his arms with one swift pull. He quickly wrapped you in his arms and pulled you into him.

He looked you over with curious awe again before his happy eyes came back to yours.

“That was…amazing,” he said, leaning over to ghost your lips with his.

“Just like you,” he whispered and pushed his lips to yours for a slow, sweet kiss.

You sighed a little and let him roll his tongue around yours a few times before pulling your lips off of his and staring back at him with a curious smile.

“What’s gotten into you today?” you asked, trying to avoid feeling the truth about how much you loved this man. But he was looking at you in a way you had always hoped he would today and it had you unnerved.

He ran his hands up and down your sides and cocked his head.

“What ya didn’t like breakfast?” he asked.

You smiled wider and ran your hands up his chest to rest on the back of his neck.

“I didn’t say that. It’s just…” you paused and looked away, not sure if you should say anything.

“What?” he asked, swooping his head over to lock eyes with you again.

You looked over at him nervously.

“It’s just…You aren’t usually like this,” you said, deciding to leave it at that.

“Yeah? And how am I usually like?” he asked, with a small smile as he watched your nervous eyes back to his.

“Well, for one, you have never cooked me anything the entire time I’ve known you,” you said looking up at him with a confused, happy smile.

“Was there somethin’ else?” he asked, hoping you had noticed how he was trying to show you how he felt.

You looked up into his eyes, falling all over for him again as your heart started to race by the way he was looking at you.

You shook your head.

“No. I just…I have to get in the shower,” you said, trying to shake your feelings away, knowing you couldn’t have all of him the way you wanted to.

You tried to spin out of his arms, only for him to grab your hand, holding you back until you looked back at him.

“Can I join you?” he asked as he stepped out of his pants that were around his ankles.

“If… If you want to,” you said, looking at him quizzically again as he strode over to you with his hand in yours.

“Let’s go,” he said, pulling you away with him towards your bathroom.

He pulled you inside and turned around, so he was facing you, bringing his hands to the string holding your robe together. He watched his hands as he slowly pulled the loop loose and let the robe fall open. He brought his hands to your stomach and softly ran them up and down it as he took in your naked body with awe.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he said, venturing a sincere look up into your eyes.

You smiled, your heart fluttering for a second.

You pushed him playful back toward the shower, letting your robe fall to the floor. 

“Get over there,” you said with a smile, walking back toward the shower with him.

He stood behind you and watched you open the shower door and bend over to turn on the facet.

You turned on the water and pulled the tab up watching the water from the showerhead above you start spraying down. You stood up and looked over at him with another curious smile and then stepped into the tub. You smiled to yourself, closing your eyes as you let the water drip down onto your face and your body, almost forgetting he was there for a second.

“So, damn, beautiful,” Norman said, as if to himself as he watched the warm water cascading down your naked body.

You looked over at him with a shy smile at his compliment.

“Are you coming?” you asked, cocking your head to the side as you got your hair wet.

He smirked and walked into the shower, standing opposite you as he shut the shower door and walked into you, grabbing your body and pulling it into his again.

“Not yet…Maybe soon…” he said with a playful smile on his lips before pushing them back to yours for a hungry kiss.

You gasped a little in surprise at the intensity of his kiss, melting into him as his tongue rolled around yours with a passion you had yet to experience from him.

He grabbed your sides and walked you both back until your back hit the back of the bathroom stall. He pulled his tongue out of your mouth, long enough to lean back and enjoy the water hitting his face and starting to trickle down his body.

You ran your hands up and down his chest, biting your lip with pure arousal at the sight and the feeling. You felt yourself getting so hot and bothered just looking at that gorgeous naked body of his.

He noticed your eyes on him and opened his eyes back to yours with a happy smile at the look of pure need on your face. He brought his finger to your chin and pulled it up, bringing your eyes gently back to his.

“Why don’t we wash up and then I’ll love on ya like ya want,” he said with a soft, sweet smile.

You looked up into his eyes, your heart skipping a beat at the word love and slowly nodded, feeling like this was a dream.

He nodded and softly kissed your lips before turning to his side and grabbing your shampoo. He opened it and squeezed a fair amount out into his hand rubbing it together with his other hand.

“Come here,” he said, stepping back and allowing you to step back under the showerhead.

You giggled as he started to wildly apply the shampoo, digging his fingers into your scalp here and there as he made sure you were clean.

When he was done, he pushed your head back, pushing his hand onto your forehead to do so and watched the water wash away the shampoo.

You smiled happily at the sensation of the water washing the suds away, closing your eyes to enjoy the warm water’s sensation. You felt him starting to run a bar of soap up and down your stomach, slowly and lightly. You looked over at him, locking eyes with his with a sweet smile at his tender actions.

He ran the bar of soap up to your breasts, massaging them ever so gently with attentiveness before running it behind you and running it up and down your back. He slowly reached your ass and cleaned it, his serious eyes never leaving yours as he cleaned you. He gulped, feeling that twinge in his heart again as you looked up at him with loving curiosity at his gentle touch.

He ran the bar of soap back around your stomach and pushed it down onto your pussy. Simultaneously, he pushed you back to the wall again, his nose nuzzling around yours.

“What? Ya didn’t think I could be gentle?” he asked, cocking his head and peering into your soul as he slowly cleaned your pussy with care.

Your heart rate sped up and you looked up at him like a deer caught in the headlights, not sure what to think.

“I guess I do now,” you said with a huff and a look of happy surprise over at him.

You reached down and gently grabbed the bar of soap from his hands bringing it up to run all over his chest. You said nothing, silently looking over at him with nothing but love as you walked around him and ran it up and down his back and ass. You leaned in and left sweet kisses on his neck as you washed him. You peered up at him curiously.

He closed his eyes with a sweet smile on his face as you pleasured him with your lips and hands.

You washed up and down his arms, loving the sight of watching the suds fall down his beautiful body and to the shower drain.

You put the bar of soap back on the shelf beside you and ran your arms around him, hugging him from behind. You kissed his back and kisses all the way up the side of his neck to his ear.

“Do you really want to spend the day together?” you asked him, looking up at him with wary hope in your eyes.

He looked back at you with a smile.

“More than anything,” he said with soft sincerity.

“What do you want to do?” you asked.

He turned around and wrapped you back in his arms with a devilish smile.

“Oh, I’ve got some ideas. But, first, come kiss me again with those sweet lips of yours,” he said.

You smiled and nodded, obliging him and pressing your lips back to his for another epic kiss under the downpour of warm water that ran down both of you.

You two ran your tongues around each other’s with pure passion until you were nearly out of breath. You pulled your lips from his and looked up at him in disbelief at how passionate the kiss had been.

He smiled that same sweet smile at your reaction, leaning over to kiss your lips a few more times before turning around and turning the facet’s handle to the off position.

He gestured for you to exit before him and you obliged, stepping out of the tub as you opened the door and climbed out. You reached into the closet for a fresh towel, handing it to him and grabbing yourself one to dry off.

He pushed and pulled the towel through his hair, squinting as he dried it roughly with the towel followed by his face and then his chest. He wrapped the towel around his waist and secured it tightly around it.

You dried your hair with the towel followed by your body and walked over to grab your robe, pulling it up and onto you and securing it tightly with the tie.

You looked over at him with an awkward laugh as you tightened the sash around your body.

He smirked a little at your unease and slowly strut over to you in just his towel, steam filling the bathroom as he walked into you.

He brought his hand up to the side of your face, tracing it with his index finger as he smiled to himself.

“I kinda like watching you fall for me,” he said, looking over into your eyes with a happy smile.

“What makes you think I’m-“ you started.

But he pushed his index finger quickly to your lips and stopped you.

He looked into your eyes with soft admiration and said, “A man can tell.”

You fought the urge to shiver at his words, wanting for so long to hear the words you were hearing now.

You nodded, looking away a little embarrassed that he could see right through you.

He smiled to himself and dropped his finger on your lips, bringing his hand down to intertwine with yours. He pulled you both back off the door and turned you are, grabbing the doorknob as he looked back into your wide eyes.

“Come on, Y/N. Let me show ya how much I love it,” he said, cocking his head to the side and pulling you away with him back towards your bedroom.

You had no willpower to stop him. You watched him in a haze as he led you back to your room. He pulled you inside and swiftly shut the door. He turned around and glared you down as you both walked back toward the bed.

You stood facing the bottom of the bed as he walked into you and wrapped his arms firmly around you again, from behind. His lips coming to the side of your neck and leave hot, sweet kisses up and down it as he held you firmly into him as if you might float away.

You smiled, closing your eyes and happily leaning your head back and to the side on his shoulder as he left kiss after kiss on your neck.

“Norman?” you asked, nearly breathless as you got lost in everything he was and everything he had shown himself to be today.

He kissed the spot just below your ear and brought his lips to your ear.

“What’s up, beautiful?” he asked, kissing your earlobe.

You shuttered, wrapping your arms around his arms wrapped around you as he kissed sweetly on your neck.

“Norman? What changed?” you asked, nuzzling your head into his as you looked away from him with question still not sure what his new actions were about today.

He looked over at your insecure eyes as they looked off into the distance and nodded with understanding at your confusion. He stepped back and twirled you around until you were facing him again.

He put his left hand on your hip protectively and brought his right hand up to softly cup the side of your face. Taking a deep breath as he prepared to tell you how he really felt.

You looked up into his eyes so anxious and nervous, your heart pounding so hard as you watched his eyes soften to you and a small, knowing smile come to his lips.

“I’ve been thinkin’ about it a lot lately… What it would be like to be with you…for real,” he admitted, looking over into your eyes with nothing but soft sincerity.

Your eyes betrayed you as you looked up at him with hope in them.

“You have?” you asked, still feeling like this was some dream you were trapped in and any minute you could wake from it.

He smiled softly to himself at your reaction and nodded.

“Yeah, I have. And then when ya told me about this *date*…” he said, jealousy coursing through his veins at the thought of another man having all of you the way he did.

“Well…I didn’t want to pretend anymore that you are the one person I think about all day long. I know I said what this was before…But that’s not what I want it to be anymore,” he said, keeping his nervous eyes on yours as he forced the words from his mouth.

You smiled, looking down in shock as you shook your head in disbelief at his words.

“I just…This seems so sudden,” you said, continuing to look down and away from his gaze as all the logic in your mind warned you this could turn out badly.

“Does it?” he asked, cocking his head to the side and pulling your eyes back to his with the pull of his finger on your chin.

“I remember the first time we met like it was yesterday…So, flustered…So, damn, cute, as you tried to keep your calm around me. Remember that night?” he asked, with a smile.

“Of course, I was so nervous. But you didn’t mind…In fact, I think you enjoyed it,” you said with a smile as you looked knowingly over at him.

“Oh, I loved playing with you…I still do. More than anyone else,” he said, looking over at you pointedly.

You laughed a little and brought your hands timidly to his sides, feeling more vulnerable right now with him than any time you two had had sex.

“I love playing with you too, Norman. I just…If this is gonna be real I need to know…” Your voice wavered and you looked away gulping down your nervous.

He brought his finger back to your chin and quickly guided your eyes back to his and his left arm wrapped you firmly into his body.

“There’s been no one else for a while…Just wasn’t as fun as with you,” he said with a sincere smile, leaning his lips over to ghost yours as he pulled you protectively into him.

You sighed and smiled happily, your body and mind relaxing at his words. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled yourself closer, giving him a slow, sweet kiss before pulling back and looking up at him with happy curiosity.

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” you asked, searching his eyes lovingly as you sunk into him.

He ran his fingertips softly up and down your back and looked into your eyes, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

“I was afraid,” he admitted, nibbling on his bottom lip as he looked insecurely over at you.

You laughed out loud, quickly covering your mouth as you watched him look over at you with slight betrayal at your reaction.

“I’m sorry…I’m so, sorry. But what in the world do *you* have to be afraid of?” you asked, bewildered at his feelings of insecurity.

The entire time you had known him he had always been the most confident man. His confession came as such a shock to you.

He stepped back and away from you a bit and looked over at you with slightly hurt eyes.

He searched your eyes and saw no malice in them, just confusion. So, he took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to explain it to you.

“Ya don’t get it, do ya?” he asked, looking over at you with knowing eyes.

“I guess I don’t,” you said with a meager shrug, looking up into his eyes wishing you could know what was going on inside of his head.

He nodded, stepping out of your arms and sitting down on the bottom edge of your bed. You turned toward him, noticing the far-off look in his eyes and wrapped your arms around your body, waiting for him to speak his truth.

“It’s like never bein’ able to trust anything…or anyone. All of the time you spend lookin’ over your shoulder, waiting for the next person to turn on you. It isn’t easy. I know ya think it is. But it ain’t. There’s a reason I don’t usually get serious with women. I’m just another prize to be won with most of them,” he said, gulping down his sadness as he exposed all of himself to you for the very first time.

You looked over at him with sad eyes and silently nodded, showing him that you were hearing him as you sat down on the bed next to him, not sure what to do or say in this moment.

He looked over at you with a soft smile when he saw the loving, reassuringly look in your eyes. The one he had fallen in love with the first time he had seen it. 

He brought his hand over to caress your face again, his eyes softening even more as he continued.

“But you? You’re nothin’ like the rest. I’ve been with plenty of women, Y/N. Some I wish I hadn’t been…But you? You are just about the sweetest, loving woman I’ve ever met. Ya don’t want nothin’ from me, but me. You don’t try and keep me down. You are always here when I need ya…If you’ll have me, I’ll love you so right,” he said, gulping down more nerves as he bore his soul to you with the hopes you would let him have what he wanted; no, needed from you.

You looked over at him speechless for a minute, your mind and emotions reeling at his confession.

You noticed him shift and look away awkwardly like he knew your answer would be no.

You smiled to yourself and stood up, slowly straddling his lap and bringing your hands to the sides of his hair to slowly massage it as you brought his reluctant eyes back to yours. You looked into his eyes with nothing but pure supportive love in yours and smiled reassuringly back at him, in pure awe of this new vulnerable side you were seeing from him.

You ran your hands sweetly up and down his chest, watching your hands as you caressed him and trying to memorize every lap. You finally ran your hands up to the sides of his neck and held them there, locking eyes with his again.

“I had no idea. I’m so sorry,” you said with sincere, apologetic eyes.

He smiled, huffing a little in surprise as he wrapped his arms securely around your body again, nudging his nose up into yours.

“How could ya? A sweet thing like you?” he said with another smile and leaned up to softly push his lips to yours.

You sighed and softly whimpered happily as he pushed his tongue back into your mouth and grabbed hold of your tongue, swirling it around.

He moaned happily, closing his eyes and sinking into your kiss as he felt you melt into him with nothing but pure want.

He swirled his tongue passionately around yours a few more times before pulling his lips off yours and looking lovingly up into your eyes as he held you in his arms.

“So, does this mean ya won’t go on that date?” he asked you, staring deep into your eyes.

You laughed a little and shook your head.

“No. I won’t go on the date,” you said and pushed your lips back to his for another slow, sweet kiss.

You pulled your lips abruptly off of his and looked over at him with slight worry in your eyes.

“You know I’d never do anything to hurt you, right?” you asked, looking over at him in that moment needing him to know that truth.

He smiled sweetly and nodded, loving you all the more for your words, knowing they were the truth.

“I know, Y/N. I’d never hurt you either,” he said and happily pushed his lips back to yours.

He moaned happily into your mouth and took your tongue around for another amazing ride as his hands feverishly ran up and down your back. His kiss became more feverish and urgent as his hands began to roam your beautiful body. He was so ready for you again. His cock was screaming at him. He patted your sides and slowly pulled his lips off of yours.

“Stand up,” he said softly, his lips coming to yours for a few more short kisses on your lips before you obeyed and got up off of him.

He stood up after you and brought his hands to the string tying your robe together and ripped it open as if he was angry at it.

You shivered at the lustful look in his eye, knowing what you were in store for. Your body was already pinging with anticipatory blissful energy as he pushed the robe down and off your shoulders. You felt it drop to the ground and shivered again as his eyes roamed your naked body appreciatively. He brought his hands to the towel wrapped around his waist and tugged on it until it fell to the ground.

It was your turned to roam his naked body with appreciation. You licked your lips as you glared down his beautiful barrel chest and down his stomach to his cock. You smiled to yourself as you thought about all the times it had made you feel so good, instantly getting wet for him.

He watched you admiring his body and his cock twitched at the sight. He suddenly grabbed your hand and pulled your naked body into his.

You giggled a little at the sudden impact, looking up at him with loving excitement.

“Promise me you’ll always look at me the way you do,” he said with a soft smile as he watched your loving gaze on him.

You smiled sweetly up at him as you loosely wrapped your arms around his neck.

“And what way is that?” you asked with a sparkle in your eyes at his words.

He smiled at you as he put his hands on your hips as he stared at you in awe.

“Like, I’m the only one you see… Like ya love me,” he said, forcing out the words in a mere whisper.

You blushed for the first time since he had met you and looked away slightly embarrassed. Here you had thought all this time that you had hidden your feelings for him so well. So much for that.

“So, do you?” he asked using his finger to pull your chin and your eyes softly back to his.

Your heart was pounding. He was looking at you with soft, questioning eyes.

You slowly nodded, afraid to actually say it out loud. This was what you had been trying to fight, all this time trying to ignore the exact feelings you were feeling right now. But you couldn’t look away. He was looking at you like you had always hoped.

He smiled to himself at your innocent, nervous eyes as you silently answered him. His heart skipped a beat as he watched you looking up at him with nothing but confused love.

He brought his hand to the side of your face and softly caressed it, trying to memorize everything about you and this moment.

“I think I love you too,” he admitted, forcing his vulnerable eyes to stay on yours.

Your heart melted at his words and the biggest smile he had ever seen graced your lips.

“This has been the best day,” you said staring up at him happily, silently telling him all he needed to know with your eyes at how happy you were.

“Well, it ain’t over yet,” he growled and pulled you away towards the bed.

You giggled and happily let him pull you away from him.

You fell back onto the bed, your head resting on your pillow and smiled up at him, anxiously awaiting him.

He smiled and swooped his lips down to yours for a hungry kiss. He then pulled his lips off of yours and shook the hair out of his eyes as he climbed onto the bed. He nudged your legs apart and you obliged letting him inside your legs as he hovered his body over yours. He nudged his knees in between your legs as he adjusted himself, pushing them further under your inner thighs.

He grabbed his cock and looked up into your eyes, pumping himself up and down a few times.

You moaned softly and bit your lip, looking down at his cock and then up into his eyes with pleading eyes of your own.

He smirked and glared you down as he slowly ran his tip up and down your slick folds, teasing you with his cock.

“Oh, fuck…Norman…” you whimpered, your face contorting to a look of frustrated pleasure as you started to slowly rock up and down his tip.

He smirked wider as he continued to tease you, loving the reaction he was getting.

“Mmm…You’re so ready for me, aren’t you?” he growled, continuing to tease you.

You whimpered again, running your hands up to his shoulders, gripping them.

“Always,” you said, looking up at him with begging eyes.

He smiled sweetly at you for a second at your answer and then turned his attention back to the task at hand.

He slowly ran his tip back down your folds and watched as he pushed his cock inside you, ever so slowly.

“Oh, God!” you cried out, looking up at him with pure disbelief at the pleasure of him entering you.

You two had never really been together without a little drink in you. To feel him stretching you out and filling you sober was a whole new amazing experience for you both.

“Oh, fuck…” he groaned happily as he filled you to the brim.

“God! You feel so fucking good!” he growled, glaring you down as if you had done him wrong as he slowly started to fuck you.

He sank his body down onto yours, pushing his forearms onto either side of your pillow as he did so.

You moaned happily up at him as he pressed his full body’s weight onto yours, loving the feeling.

He sank into you and ghosted your lips with his, staying at your hilt for a second to speak.

He brought his hand to your hair, massaging it as he stared down into your eyes lovingly.

“I love how much you want me,” he groaned, feeling you get wetter by the second as he filled you, looking up at him with pure need as you always did.

“I do. I want you, so much,” you said, looking up at him with nothing but love and truth in your eyes.

“I know,” he said with a sweet smile and then slowly started to fuck you again.

“Oh…Oh…Norman…” you whimpered happily at the feeling, looking up at him with pure love and awe as he began to fuck you.

“Yeah? Like that?” he asked, pushing more pressure on your core with each hit.

“Yes!” you moaned, nodding emphatically up at him with praise as he created the best pressure on you.

He smirked as he watched you fall apart for him, putting as much pressure onto your core as he could, rocking back and forth onto you with fervor.

You looked up at him with pure confused bliss as he fucked you so hard and slow. You started to build and started to rock up and down on his cock faster and with more need. He noticed and smirked again, speeding up his cock to match your hips.

“Fuck…” you groaned happily as he began to hit into you faster, hitting your spot just right now as he slammed in and out of you.

His eyes turned dark as he watched you starting to come apart. He sped up his cock, even more, slamming his hips into yours with pure determination.

“Oh…Oh, yeah!” you whimpered happily in between hits.

“Ya gonna cum for me, Y/N?” he growled, putting more pressure onto you as he hit into you with more urgent need.

“Oh, god…yes…Right there!” you cried out to him, rocking your pussy up and down his cock with wild abandon until you came so good for him.

“Ohh! Fuck!! Norman!!” you cried out as your high hit you like a freight train and you came all over his cock.

Norman growled like an animal at the sight and the feeling of your pussy contracting rapidly over his cock.

He couldn’t last any longer.

He jackhammered into your hilt roughly until he slammed his cock deep inside you and came like a rocket inside you.

“Fuck!!” he growled loudly and happily as he came so hard for you, shaking a little as he came. He was looking down at you in disbelief as his orgasm hit him in waves of pleasure. 

He slowly pulled himself halfway out of you and slammed it back into your hilt again, jackhammering it playfully a few times before pulling himself out and laying on the bed beside you. He laid back with an exhausted thump and you looked over at him with a happy smile as you both panted away trying to catch your breath.

Your body was on fire for him, every cell buzzing for what he had just created for you.

He looked over at you and huffed with a big smile on his face as he took you in.

He laid his arm down toward you and gestured to you with the nudge of his head to come closer.

He smiled sweetly at his gestured and scooted into his arm. You laid your head down on his chest and smiled to yourself as you felt his arm securely wrap around your body. You nestled further into him, wrapping your other arm around his stomach. You kissed his chest sweetly a few times before laying back down onto it and snuggling into him.

You absentmindedly traced his side with the tips of your fingers as you laid there listening to his heartbeat. You still couldn’t believe today had happened.

“Norman?” you asked in a whisper.

He ran his fingers up and down your back as he looked down at you.

You looked up at him, resting your chin on his chest as you looked into his eyes with happy awe.

“Are you sure I’m what you want?” you asked, peering over at him curiously for his reaction.

He nodded, bringing his free hand up to caress the side of your face.

“I’m sure, Y/N. I’ve been sure for a long time. Sorry, it took me so long to say it,” he said looking lovingly back into your eyes.

You smiled sweetly up at his words.

“I love you, Norman,” you said in a mere whisper, leaning up to press your lips to his.

You pulled back after a moment and he held the back of your head in place as he leaned over to ghost your lips with his own.

“I love you too, Y/N,” he said and pushed his lips back to yours for another epic kiss.

You sighed and melted into his lips, opening your mouth as he pushed his tongue back inside to find yours. Before you knew it, you were back on top of him, straddling his body as your tongues raced around one another’s with nothing but pure passion.

You giggled a little into his mouth and pulled your lips off of his, looking down at him playfully.

“So, what now?” you asked, cocking your eyebrow up at him.

He smiled, bringing his hands to your hips and swiftly turning you both around until he was straddling you.

“We can do whatever you want, sweetheart,” he said, leaning back a little as he teased you.

You ran your hands up and down his chest, looking at it feverishly before locking playful eyes with his again.

“I’ve got a few ideas…” you said, beckoning him back to you with the pull of your finger.

He smirked, nudging his nose up at you and growled, “Oh, I bet you do.”

He then leaned over and pushed his lips harshly back to yours for another amazing kiss.

You sighed and melting into his kiss, loving every second of this day and this man who had finally shown you all the things you had secretly hoped for for so long. You couldn’t wait to spend every day you could just like this with the man you had come to love so much…


End file.
